Ginny's Tragedy
by MydogBelle
Summary: Ginny's father died. How is she going to cope. Maybe a blonde haired Slytherin can help her get through it.
1. Disclaimer

Ginny's Tragedy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot  
  
Quick Authors Note:  
  
This story is somewhat based on what I went through when I was nine up until now which is when I turn fourteen. I'm sorry if you do not want to read it cuz it is an awesome story. WARNING: You might want a tissue box or maybe I am being a bit too precautious so you might want to ignore it. Sorry I like to babble. So on to the story. 


	2. Prologue

Ginny's Tragedy  
  
Prologue  
  
Ginny Weasley loved her father very much. She loved him with all of her heart. When her farther had flesh-eating bacteria after trying a muggle job (pest control) he had to go to therapy and Ginny was always with him to his therapy visits. Ginny was always right beside her father ready to help him.  
  
When Ginny found out at five her father had diabetes it just about killed her. As you can tell Ginny's father had a very sad life with pain and anguish, but he also had happy times as well.  
  
Some of those happy events were he would take her to his job, go to the park with her and her brother Ron, and her and her brothers would wrestle with him.  
  
But when in the middle of the summer in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry her father died of a heart attack. Ginny and her mother, Molly, came back from the store to find him on the concrete lying there with multiple colors on his face (blues, purples, reds, greens, and yellows). Immediately they searched for a pulse and didn't find one. Molly called St. Mungo Hospital they sent a medi-ambulance.  
  
Ginny and Molly waited in a white room until a doctor came in and that Ginny's father died between one and two o'clock that afternoon. After the doctor to Ginny the news all that went through Ginny's mind was 'I didn't get to say goodbye.'  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. I told you it would be sad. Please Review. Tell me what you think. Flames are welcomed, but I will pay no heed to them.  
  
Thanks, ~MydogBelle 


	3. Chapter 1

Ginny's Tragedy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, but your husband is died. We tried all we could," the medi-wizard said sympathetically.  
  
Ms. Weasley burst out in tears while her youngest of seven and the only girl thought, "I didn't even get to say goodbye before he left."  
  
After they left the hospital they headed straight to Ms. Weasley's mothers house. All of Ginny's cousins and her uncle on her moms side of the family was there looking sad and grim.  
  
After Molly poured out the whole story to her family. After they left Ginny's grandmother's house they headed straight to Ginny's Uncle and Aunts house. Neither Ginny nor her mother could go back to the house that her father died at. Molly never slept more than two hours for a year and a half.  
  
The toll for Ginny was pretty bad. Ginny went into a deep depression and thought she couldn't cry, no, she wouldn't. Ginny thought she had to be the strong one and let her mother lean on her when she needed too.  
  
After awhile Ginny's mother brought her to a therapist. Her mother said, "You don't let your feelings out you just bottle them up."  
  
Finally when September 1st rolled around she couldn't wait to get back to school. Hogwarts had always been her safe haven.  
  
When Ginny got on the Hogwarts Express she went to find a compartment away from her brothers and the "dream team." When Ginny finally found an empty compartment she sat and waited for the train to start.  
  
Soon two people appeared.  
  
A/N: I hope you like my story. Some people are probably thinking this really happened to a 14-year-old girl and yes it did. 


	4. Chapter 2

Ginny's Tragedy  
  
The people that appeared before Ginny were two of her best friends from school Chelsea and Mary.  
  
Ginny groaned she didn't want to deal with their sympathy. They would say the same thing as everyone else did, 'I am so sorry. I know what your going through.' The truth is that they had no idea what was going on. They had no clue how hard it was to wake up not being able to run and ask how her dad sleep!  
  
"So Ginny how are you?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Well, beside not waking up to not see my dad nor talk to him, I guess pretty well." Ginny replied coldly.  
  
'Yeah sure you know how it feels' Ginny thought  
  
Soon after Mary said that the two left after Ginny asked so she could think. ' I can't believe I lost the one person who I could tell anything to. I wish I could talk to him. God why do you hate me? Thy did you do this to me?' Ginny thought  
  
From then to later in her life she hated God. She thought he did this for a punishment. She tried all she could to do better and to love God again, but it took till she was 15 ½.  
  
++++  
  
When Ginny got off the train she went to find an empty carriage. Fortunately there was only one and Ginny got in the carriage and waited till they could leave.  
  
When Ginny got to the Great Hall she sat down at the end of the table in her 'DO NOT DISTURB' expression.  
  
After the sorting ceremony (8 new Gryffindors!) and the food appeared Ginny put some green beans and a roll on her plate. Ginny barley nibbled on what she had in front of her.  
  
Somehow Ginny Weasley's brother's arch nemesis noticed this and decided to research later.  
  
Ginny left the feast early and asked Hermione (prefect) what the password was (death by chocolate or brownie bottom pie ACHEW) (A/N: LOL lilfreak to hard to resist)  
  
After Ginny left she went to the Common Room took a shower finished her potions essay for Snape and went to bed before the prefects could bring the first years in.  
  
++++  
  
"I am starting to worry about Ginny," Ron told his two best friends.  
  
"I know she is always depressed and unhappy," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's because she pretty much confided everything in dad and now she doesn't have him," Ron replied.  
  
"We better start leaving so it's not sp crowded in the hallways," Harry told the two.  
  
After he said that they left. ++++ A/N: I am sry my chapters are not that long but I am not a writer who writes long chapters but I am going to try but it will get longer after Draco is in the plot w/ Ginny. So I hope that makes you feel better Xtremegrl2020.  
  
I want to thank the following for reviewing-Xtremegrl2020, lilfreak, Andufeniel, Nyah, Rc, and TickleBoom76.  
  
Plez keep reviewing!!!!!!!!! / / / / / V 


	5. Chapter 3

Ginny's Tragedy Chapter 3  
  
Things had changed for Ginny at Hogwarts. People wouldn't talk to her or do anything for her. What Ginny didn't know was people thought she might breakdown and start crying.  
  
When Ginny found out she was furious and thought it absurd. So she went to Hermione and asked why people thought that, she was not like her mother was. She was no mere child she knew how to handle things.  
  
Hermione told her that she should be grieving instead of being her old self. Of course Ginny being well Ginny she went ballistic.  
  
After that she owled one of her best friends who went to a different Witchcraft and Wizardry school in France. Ginny's friends name was Elizabeth and Ginny told her everything.  
  
Elizabeth understood and told her it would be o.k. that people are stupid (a/n: lilfreak your theory is here) and don't understand.  
  
Ginny also asked her friend what she thought she should do. People thought she should be mourning while she was just being Ginny Weasley without a care in the world.  
  
Elizabeth said things will always be different, but they will eventually get better and she will go back to the way she was and people would understand.  
  
++++  
  
Draco Malfoy did do his research on Virginia Wesley like he promised. He found out by a source (threating a third year Gryffindor) to tell him about the weaselette. The source said she lost her muggle-loving father to a heart attack this past summer and is dealing with the loss in an unusual way. By being herself and not crying. He thought that was very intresting.  
  
A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I have been all AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH for a while because of all these tests at school, but hopefully you'll forgive me and I am adding two chapters since I have been a bad dog.  
  
~MydogBelle 


	6. Chapter 4

Ginny's Tragedy Chapter 4  
  
"So what are planning to do to her," Blaise, a sixth year Slytherian boy asked.  
  
"I am still deciding. Not anything to bad to her I need her to cry though, Draco told him.  
  
"O.k. Soooooo. What are you going to do," Blaise asked again.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I was put in Slytherian. Oh Yeah, to be my fathers spawn,' Draco thought.  
  
"I'm just going to make fun of her loss and tell her how pathetic she is," He said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"O.k. now I am through with him I have to go find that beaut. uhhh I mean stupid red headed girl," Draco thought.  
  
++++  
  
When Draco found Ginny she was in the corridor saying 'I hate my Life! Oh my gosh just kill me now o.k. I don't need anymore pain.'  
  
"Talking to yourself weaselette? You are aware that that is the first sign of insanity?" Draco said.  
  
"I would rather be outsane (out of sanity) than an evil spawn for Voldemort," Ginny retorted.  
  
Since when has the girl weasel grown a backbone?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Since my fa___ I mean since the summer," Ginny replied coldly.  
  
"Uh huh, so how's Potter," Draco asked her.  
  
"Why and how should I know cuz I don't care about the stupid boy-who- lived," Ginny screamed.  
  
"Touchy, Touchy"  
  
"Bye Malfoy"  
  
After Ginny turned around and was about to leave Draco caught her wrist and she stopped.  
  
Please let go," Ginny said desperately.  
  
"Why to go and wallow in your self-pity?"  
  
"Let go so I can go and think," Ginny replied.  
  
"Think about what? Your father and how you hate God for everything he has done to you. What cry your heart out and pretend you're the way you used to be fun and carefree?"  
  
After that Ginny slid to the floor and started to cry.  
  
"How do you know everything? I just wish everything was gone nothing left," Ginny said between sobs.  
  
"Come with me after your last class tomorrow and I will help you," Draco offered.  
  
"O.k." She said pathetically.  
  
"What is your last class?"  
  
"History of Magic," Ginny told him.  
  
"See you then" Draco told her.  
  
++++  
  
"That went unexpectedly!" He thought.  
  
A/N: I hope ya'll like it! I will update again soon!  
  
~MydogBelle 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny's Tragedy  
  
The next day Ginny woke up got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her long mane of auburn hair, and got her satchel.  
  
She decided to skip breakfast.  
  
"Ginny you really have to start eating something," Hermione said.  
  
"I am not hungry anymore plus I see no point in eating," She replied.  
  
"Ginny you are getting weaker and weaker everyday you," Hermione told her.  
  
"No, I am not," Ginny, replied angrily.  
  
After that Ginny took her satchel and started for Potions.  
  
After her interesting Double Potions class (Colin misunderstood the directions and made a shrinking potion instead of a shrieking potion) it was time for lunch. Ginny decided to skip that meal and went to the Gryffindor tower to take a nap.  
  
When Ginny go to her room there was an owl from Elizabeth. Ginny thanked Chloe her owl and read her letter.  
  
Gin,  
GUESS WHAT! I am coming to HOGWARTS for the rest of the school year and probably the rest of my school career! Isn't it exciting?? Well, owl me back with what you think with Caseé. I hope you're as happy as I am. I AM COMING TO HOGWARTS! YAY! Itty (a/n: that's her nickname for Elizabeth)  
  
Ginny quickly wrote a reply  
  
Itty,  
I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo happy for you! I have to go and take a nap before class sooooooo I will talk to you.  
  
Gin  
  
'I can't believe she is not eating,' Draco thought to himself  
  
'This will surely get worse I have to owl her'  
  
'Draco just owled me demanding me to eat and to meet him right now'  
  
'O.k. I will meet him first then get some food'  
  
Ginny walked out of the portrait hole and down the stairs through the doors to the lake. There sat a blonde headed boy. As Ginny made it down the steps the blonde turned around to see her.  
  
Ginny started to feel weaker and weaker with every step she took soon she blacked out. Draco saw this and ran to her and took her to the infirmary. When he got there he told Pomprey what happened and the nurse told him that she was.  
  
A/N: I am sry for the long wait, but I had to finish school before I could continue. Well I hope you like this chapter the next one will be out soooooooooon. The story has the main Idea about the death and everything but I have decided to let stray away from what actually happened to me. 


	8. Chapter 6

Ginny's Tragedy Chapter 6  
  
Ginny was going to be ok she just needs food and some rest.  
  
Draco never left her side even when the 'Dream Team' came to check on her.  
  
"Wow, 'The Dream Team' finally notices when something is wrong with the weasels sister." Draco told the lot.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here ferret?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Bozo? I am watching your sister."  
  
Ginny had been in the infirmary for three days before she finally woke up.  
  
"Draco, why are you here and where am I?" Ginny asked the Slytherian.  
  
"You are in the infirmary and I am with you because you passed out while you were walking to me for meeting on the grounds. I decided to take you to the infirmary because you needed help." He told her.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well you have been here for three days."  
  
"What"  
  
"You. Have. Been. Here. For. Three. Days." He said slower to be mean to her and after he said that he chuckled.  
  
"I know what you said you dork," she told him.  
  
"Well, then why did you ask me to repeat it?" He asked with a questionable look.  
  
"Oh, you meany headed, fake blonde, dork that cannot go without a mirror," Ginny told him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, I can tell you are better because you have you spunk back!"  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"Yes it's a good thing. Now we have to get you something to eat."  
  
"Pork Chops!" Ginny said hopefully.  
  
"Whatever you want and just for your information missy I am not a fake blonde and you will pay for calling me a dork twice.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I have given up on making the chapters longer soooooooo I am sorry but I guess it is not possible for me to do so. I hope you enjoy and I am working on the next chapter!!!!!! ~MdB 


End file.
